symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Symphonata! Episode 01/Transcript
The following is an episode transcript for Episode 1. ---- A long time ago...long before the series started. Sumire: (narrating) I'm an idol. I'm a top idol. I'm a Prime Artist. Sumire was standing in a stage filled with thousands of people, all waiting for her to perform. Fan 1: Sumire-chan! We love you! Fan 2: We're here for you! Sumire: (narrating) Being an idol is not easy. You have to sacrifice time for yourself, your wants and even your own family to make millions of strangers smile. These strangers are called fans. You don't know them personally but you do know that they support you every step of the way. They might even know you better than yourself. You must maintain a good image in the public. One stain of unwanted scandal, it's the end of your career. Sumire: Everyone! Here I am! Sumire: (narrating) Another thing about being an idol is...the competition. Fads come and go. So are idols. You may be popular today but you can loose it tomorrow. You have to make way for the new idols. You can't be popular forever. You can't be an idol forever too. Sumire starts to sing the chorus part of Sparkling Girl. Sumire: (narrating) Then, I realized, I made a mistake. I advice you to make the best of your career. It really doesn't last forever. The suddenly turns black. The following scene shows Sumire lying on a hospital bed being brought to the emergency area. Sumire: (narrating) I still regret what had happened. However, that is life. You can make the biggest mistakes...so big you can't find a way to reverse it back. Doctor: Fatal. Her situation is fatal! Do everything you can! Sumire: (narrating) I can remember tidbits of what happened that day. I don't know why I was in a hospital. I don't know why I see doctors. Fatal? Am I going to die soon? Life is really short. Sumire closed her eyes, waiting for what will happen next. When she opened her eyes, she was in an area similar to that of outer space. Sumire: Is this Heaven? Am I dead? A mysterious voice resonated around the area saying "No. You're not dead". Sumire: Who? What? Where am I? I have questions unanswered here. I demand to physically see you. The source of the mysterious voice took the form of a woman so bright that Sumire has a hard time looking straight at her. Sumire: Ughhhh, are you God or something? The woman smiled. Woman: No! Definitely not. Sumire: Then who are you? The woman offered her hand to her. Sumire: I don't need your hand. Woman: I can give you a second chance to live...but you must perform the mission I'm about to give you. Sumire: A mission? Are you telling me to be a missionary? Woman: You really are a funny person. (giggles) Sumire: Then what? Please, let's get things straight! Woman: Alright! Alright! Calm down. Right now, you're asleep. Once you wake up, I want you to start again as an idol and bring the true meaning of Prime Artist back to the idols. Sumire: Okay...but why me? Woman: (giggles) Any idol around your era can perform this task but I can see through you that you are a perfect candidate. Sumire: Hah? Woman: Also, have this! The woman hands Sumire a baby. The baby looks similar to her. Sumire: Who...is this? Woman: Your parents went to rest. Your little sister will sleep along with you and will also be of your help in the future when she grows up. So, I'm entrusting you to take care of her. Sumire: WHAT?? MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD??? Woman: Eh? You don't know. Unlike you, they died thanks to a cosmic event! Serves you right for performing concerts in an open area. Sumire: Comsic event? Hold it! Don't tell me I'm in a fatal situation right now just because of a cosmic event? What is it?? Woman: That will be recorded in Hsitory anyway. I want you to research about it when you wake up instead! Sumire: HAAAAH?! When I wake up from this coma, you giving me jobs to do?! Plus, I'll be so old by then. Woman: Right...but you won't age anyway! Sumire: At least you have done something right. Woman: Well then. Don't forget what to do when you wake up! Sumire: I wish I have amnesia when I wake up. Then I won't get to do these stuff. ---- Present: The Stella Period in Tokyo, Japan The alarm clock is ringing. Present-day Sumire tried to reach for it but instead fell from her bed. Sumire: Ouch! You stupid clock. Such a pain in the neck. Ugh my back hurts again! Yurika: Morning, Onee-chan. ("Onee-chan" is Japanese for "older sister". I'll be using it as a name Yurika uses to call Sumire) The sisters sleep in a bunk bed. Sumire sleeping on the bottom bunk and Yurika on the top bunk. Sumire: I really am getting old. Yurika: Actually, you have the body of a child. Sumire: I thought I would be doing okay with a 12-year old body but it seems like my granny status gets in the way. Why do I get backpains? Yurika: You should've done more exercise. All you do is stay in bed whole day and leave me with all the hard stuff. What did I do wrong? Sumire: Yeah, what did I do wrong? Yurika: Anyways, today is our first day as idols in Symphonata Productions since the day we passed the auditions. You were on fire there. Sumire: Because I was told to. Yurika: And being an idol requires physical training! Good for you, Onee-chan. Sumire: Yeah...good for me. Yurika: Anyways, let's hurry up. We don't want to be late. I already prepared breakfast so where do you wanna eat? The top garden or the dining room? ---- Sumire chose the top garden. Yurika: I should've known. You like plants that much. Sumire: In Old Japan, plants are very popular in houses. Yurika: I see. You better hurry up. I don't want to be late on our first day. Sumire: Ohhhhhkay! Yurika: Such a handful. ---- In the streets of Stella Period Tokyo. Sumire: A lot has changed. Fifty-two years have passed. Yurika: It makes you 65 years old then. Sumire: You're right. Yurika: Too bad you didn't grow with it, both physically and personality. Sumire: Hmph. At least, I'm still young at heart~ The two arrived at a tall and modern building. Glimmering under the morning sun, the two hurriedly entered the building, received their dorm room number (assigned by the President himself. ---- In the dressing room... Sumire: Yurika, this is going to be our dressing room. Better make sure everything is all squeaky clean. Yurika: Again with your orders! Can you at least help me? Sumire: Yeah, yeah, I'll just...hmmm, what is this? Sumire picks up a shuriken that was left in one of the sofas of the dressing room. Sumire: AHHHH!! This is dangerous! Yurika, I never told you to bring any weapons at this place? Yurika: And I didn't. Sumire: Then what is this?! Yurika: It's a....SHURIKEN? Yurika brings out her shinai. Sumire: Oh, you did bring your weapons. Yurika: Some ninja is here! Sumire: A ninja? Yurika: A samurai's biggest enemies are ninjas. They are assassins who plot to kill the emperor of Japan and rule the country for themselves! Sumire: On our society today, I don't think they do that anymore? Yurika: Maybe. Or, maybe not. There was a little noise in the room and Yurika heard it. She raised up her guard and the sisters stood still, waiting for what will happen next. Yurika: There she is! After a few seconds, a figure appeared above them but Yurika quickly raised her shinai and stopped her. Yurika: Who are you? Layla: I see. You're a samurai. You've entered the wrong room, girl. Yurika: Answer my question this instant! Layla: Kaguya Layla. A kunoichi, your worst nightmare. Yurika: What? A kunoichi. I knew it. Sumire: Whoever you are get out of this dressing room this instant! Layla: Your dressing room? This is my dressing room. I got here first! Akane: Who said so? The three girls turned around to see a figure hiding in the shadows. Sumire: Who are you? Akane: Urawa Akane. You're at my laboratory without my permission. You three get out this instant! Sumire: What laboratory you're talking about?? Akane: I perform experiments here and only I alone should be in here! It's scientifically impossible for you to enter here without a noise. Shortly after, a girl and a boy entered the room. Klara: Sango, please check out with Squi if she... Klara stopped and was shocked to what she saw. She screamed loudly, catching the attention of the boy who was only a few steps behind her. Sango: Klara, what's wrong? Klara: What are these morons doing here in my dressing room?!!! Sumire: Morons? Who are you calling morons?? Klara: Who?? Why all of you! GET OUT AT ONCE!! Sumire: This is me and my sister's dressing room! I don't know what you stupid people are doing here claiming that this is YOUR dressing room when it isn't! Klara: I have proof that this is my dressing room and tell you that you are lost...uh...you Floron! Sumire: Is that supposed to be an offence or a compliment?? Klara: Oh I don't know. What do you take it as?? Sango: Uh guys. We should talk this out right? Mikan: Please, please no fighting in Heaven, nano. Layla: Heaven? Mikan: This is Heaven and it should be a place of peace and love and no fighting, nano. Layla: You might mean that you are also claiming that this is your dressing room? Mikan: This is an angel's Heaven, nano!! Yurika: Does everyone love this dressing room that much?! Two people arrived. One is a girl dragging a boy with her. Ichigo: Nozomi, are you excited. We finally have our own dressing room, satsu! Nozomi: Amanogawa-sensei, people are already in here, nano. Ichigo: Oh, satsu. But this is the place. ' Sumire: Ugh, I have to kindly ask you that you might be lost and this is not your dressing room, but me and my sister's. Klara: Wrong! It's mine. Sango: Would you guys shut up already! Akane: My chemical formulas are about to explode! Nozomi: AHHHHH AN EXPLOSION!!LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! Akane: That means, I want them to stop. Another girl enters the room. She was holding baking materials. Ann: What are you guys doing here? Sumire: In YOUR dressing room? Ann: It is, isn't it? Sumire: It's mine and Yurika's. Klara: It's mine! Akane: This laboratory is of my claiming! Layla: Would you guys shut up and agree this place is mine? Mikan: It's Heaven, nano! Ichigo: It's mine and my student's, satsu. Nozomi: Sensei, please! Ann: Uh, it's clearly mine. It's blue. The Rest: LIKE WE KNOW YOU LIKE BLUE. JEWLIE, WE JUST MET!! Yayoi: Order in the court! The Rest: THIS IS NO COURT!! Yayoi: Well this is...mine to be exact. I can justify myself that I am right. Akane: Hand me over your evidence! Yayoi: It has my name on it. Yayoi points out her name engraved on a part of the room. Yayoi: YAYOI! The Rest: LIKE WE KNOW YOUR NAME IS YAYOI! Yayoi: MY NAME IS YAYOI, KIKUGAKKI YAYOI! You people are at fault here for trespassing someone else's territory. Ann: What are you? Some attorney? Yayoi: Daughter of two politicians AND and attorney in training. I know the constitution better than you! Ann: You're getting off-hand here. Miele: Yayoichi. We should settle this argument in a peaceful way. Sango: Finally somebody agrees with me! Miss, what do you got? Miele: Well... A few minutes later, the twelve idols were physically fighting for the room. Sumire: THIS ROOM IS MINE!! Klara: YOU FLORON, IT'S MINE!!! Mikan: FIGHT PEACEFULLY, NANO!!!! Yayoi: WHO FIGHTS PEACEFULLY?!!! Miele: I guess it didn't work. Sango: I thought you have better plans! Nozomi: I WANT MY MOMMY!! HELP ME!!! Ichigo: THIS IS SO FUN!!! Nozomi: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! The twelve continue fighting when a person saw them as she was passing by. She stopped for a while to say something. Usagi: You guys would sure make a great unit. All Twleve: (in chorus) I will never form a unit with people like them! ---- Eyecatch and commercial break. ---- In the President's office...because all of them have complaints in regards to the dressing room. Sumire: Long story short, they want our room. (points to herself and Yurika) Klara: Actually, it was you who want my room. Yayoi: Cut it out. We don't want to stress President-san. All Twelve: President-san, please! President: Alright, alright, just cut it out already. So, I'm going to summarize it. All of you just happen to be assigned in the same room eversince I adopted the dressing room system? Ichigo: So, that is new, satsu? President: I did recently. Nozomi: So sir, what is the solution for this problem? President: It must be fate. All Twelve: What fate?? President: From now on, all twelve of you will be sharing that dressing room. All Twelve: EHHH??? The twelve were shocked to hear the President's decissions. Sumire: Come on sir! Just why would I share a room with a person who calls me a floron?? Klara: Why would I share a room with this floron?? Yayoi: Why would I share a room with these people who can't get along? Nozomi: Why would I have to share a room with these scary people?? Mikan: Why would Mikan share a room with people who don't want to share the room, nano? A time of silence. Mikan: Heaven is for everyone anyway, nano~ Sumire: I deserve an explanation! Klara: I deserve an acceptable reason! President: There must be a purpose why all twelve of you will be gathered in the same room and I have a feeling that must be the case. I want to see what happens. Nozomi: What will happen?? Ichigo: Nozomi, don't panic, satsu. We just met them so we don't know them yet. If we get to know each other then we might see a different side from them unlike what we see now, satsu. Nozomi: You have a point though. Yayoi: I'm sorry for the trouble that we caused sir, and to everyone else. I swear that I, Kikugakki Yayoi will treat you better from now on. Miele: I'm her best friend, Migizuki Miele. I apologize too and I guess everyone else. Yurika: Nice to meet you. You're pretty nice than how I first saw you. Hanasaki Yurika and this is... Sumire: Her older sister, Hanasaki Sumire. Layla: Yurika is your name I see. Kaguya Layla, I repeat, and I apologize for suddenly attacking you. Yurika: Samurais and ninjas are sure great enemies but we should tone down that to rivals. Layla: I agree. Mikan: Shiratama Mikan. The Heavenly Father has forgiven all of you for your sins, nano. So does Mikan and she apologizes too, nano. Akane: Urawa Akane. Like everyone else, I'm sorry and I hope to be friends with all of you. Ann: Popular Prism Star, Fukuhara Ann. Sumire: Wow, you sure look different now. Ann: It's sort of a long story. I'm really sorry for joining in the mess when I shouldn't have. Ichigo: Amanogawa Ichigo, satsu. This is my student Asahina Nozomi, satsu. Nozomi: We both like to ask for forgiveness too. Sango: So do we. Right, Klara? Klara: I guess so...Katarimoto Klara...would like to apologize for calling you morons earlier. It's not like I didn't mean it. Sango: She really didn't mean it, right? Klara nods but turns her head from the others. Sango: I'm her childhood friends, Yagichi Sango. Yurika: I guess, we all have to get along now we are sharing the same room. Sumire: I guess so too. President: All's well ends well. I guess everything is settled then I guess? Yayoi: President-san, it is! All Twelve: Looking foward to work with all of you. The idols giggled and with permission from the President, they left his office. President: I wonder what fate will fall upon these idols. It seems like this situation they got into is not some sort of coincidence, but it's all part of some plan. Charlotte: I pretty much wanted to say congratulations for figuring out, President-san. President: Charlotte Vert-san, I should've known. Charlotte: The girl named Sumire has an important mission to fulfill and of course she can't do it alone. President: Mission? Charlotte: Haven't you heard of the legendary idol Hanasaki Sumire? President: That girl... Charlotte: ...Is her. President: Impossible. She is supposed to be dead after that accident. Charlotte: I saved her...and her sister. President: You did? Charlotte: Sumire still has a lot of work cut out for her and this mission is one thing. President: What is that mission you're talking about? Charlotte: It involves...him. ---- Back at the Hanasaki house Sumire: Ughhhhhh! Such a tiring day! Yurika: I know. That was unexpected. Especially her, that ninja. She sure gets on my nerves. Sumire: Why do we have to share? Yurika: At least it's better than nothing.. Sumire: WHY! This is supposed to be mission? How am I going to fulfill it? I can't even face those kind of idols. Unprofessional of them. Yurika gently pats Sumire's head. She also smiled and sighed. Yurika: You know what? Sumire: What? Yurika: You really do fit the job. Sumire: Huh? What are you saying? Yurika: What I'm saying is that with your ability to lead and from your experiences, I'm sure you can fulfill your mission with ease. Look, we just a met few of them but we haven't got the chance to actually know them. Sumire: You're right. Maybe old granny here should really give them a chance. Yurika: Yes, you should. Finally, you've somewhat matured. Sumire: Of course! If I'm going to be everyone's "Senpai", then I must prepare myself. Yurika: (thinking) I knew it. It's all for the reason of making her look good. ---- Ending Theme: Cross Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Symphonata!